1. Field of the Invention
Fuse panels or assemblies for supporting fuses in automotive electrical system.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
McGREW--U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,309 PA1 EGE--U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,224 PA1 WATANABE--U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,350
Comments are being submitted separately in an Information Disclosure Statement.